


Thighs

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Explicit Language, Gods, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, totally worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Aaron and Robert are Greek gods, and sex is a temporary fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> My first Robron fan fic. Written for Jenn. I hope you love it! Also didn't get to finish proof reading. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Two millenniums ago in Greece was a mountain. Olympus to be exact. Atop Olympus sat the gods of Greece. Everyone knows of Zeus, the ruler of the skies and all the other Olympian gods. Hera his wife, the goddess of marriage and childbirth. You even know of Aphrodite, Athena, Hades, and Poseidon. This story tells of two gods that were unknown. 

Aaron, god of honesty and true love. 

And

Robert, god of thighs.

Aaron was loved by the other gods. They would go to him in times of trouble. Seeking the answers of how to keep a lasting relationship going. While he helped the gods atop Olympus, he would also help the mortals below. If a loving couple who struggled and were on the brink of destruction, Aaron would step in and use his godly gifts to lead them in the right direction.  
He was very intuitive to the suffering of others, unlike his counter part. Aaron couldn't stand that cocky god, Robert. With his tips on sex and flashing his thighs at anything that moved. It was his way to draw in the gods and goddess's to get whatever he wanted from them.  
But not Aaron. 

Robert wasn't loved for his compassion – he barely had any. He lived on sex, thrived on it more than any other god that sat atop Olympus. He was born with thighs that drew in all other gods. The other gods described them as magnificent, glorious, and he even heard someone call them juicy once. The other gods and goddess's would beg to stroke one of his thighs, hoping theirs would become as divine as his.  
When it came to helping others, Robert didn't. Whether it be the gods and goddess's of Olympus or the mortals that lived below. Robert only cared about himself and what his immortal life had to offer him.  
The only problem was, while Robert has had his share of trysts with the other gods, there was one god that he hadn't had.  
Aaron. 

Robert hated Aaron as much as Aaron hated him. Robert couldn't stand Aaron blathering on about compassion, love, honesty, and soulmates. It made him sick, while Aaron would retell of his day of helping the mortals below fix their broken relationships. It still didn't stop him from wanting to fuck him. 

 

Aaron hated Robert and his smug face and his thighs he'd show of to anyone who would look. Caressing them seductively as if that's all it took to get whatever he wanted. What made Aaron the angriest, was that was exactly all Robert had to do. He never worked hard for anything. It was just sex, sex, sex. At least Aaron had enough self worth not sink so low as to touch him. 

 

While most of the gods stayed atop Olympus, Aaron traveled down below to secretly help mortals in pain. He'd found himself in the forest, the leaves making no noise underneath his feet as he walked across them. He heard the buzz of insects, the sounds of birds chirping in the trees, and he caught a glimpse of a doe feeding on the leaves of a rose bush.  
He wasn't far from a stream when he heard the yelling. He took off running, using his godlike speed to take him to the voices faster. As he got closer, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was familiar, as he felt often with mortals whose hearts are breaking. 

 

A beautiful woman stood by the stream, screaming at man. Her words are garbled as they mixed with her tears and heaving sobs. Aaron didn't need to hear the words she was incoherently screaming. He knew the man had broken her heart.  
He turned his attention to the man. Tears silently fell from his eyes. Pain etched in his features. The heartache was almost too much for Aaron.  
He stepped out from the cover of the trees – the mortals wouldn't see him unless he wanted them to see him. Aaron stood close to the man, leaning into to whisper words of guidance, when all of a sudden a roaring voice sounded behind him. 

“Well aren't they pathetic?” Aaron spun around and found himself looking at Robert.  
He was propped up against a tree, with a smirk across his smug face. His golden hair shined, even without the sun beaming down on it. His skin is tan, body hard, and he exuded that energy all gods have. Somehow, Robert's godly energy pulsated – Aaron was ashamed to admit he could feel it, his own body suddenly warmer than before. He wore his infamous toga. It was only infamous because it was short enough that when he walked it would lift and give glimpses of his delicious thighs, teasing those who drooled over them.  
“Why are you here?” Aaron was glad to he heard no trepidation in his voice when he spoke.  
“Came to see the show,” Robert looked past Aaron and chuckled at the couple. “Pathetic,” he mumbled.  
“Their hearts are breaking,” Aaron said. “How can you ignore that?”  
“Easily,” Robert said and walked over to Aaron. Robert noticed how Aaron took a step back from him, grinning at how uncomfortable he made the other god. “Why are you so eager to help these . . . things?”  
“They're not things, Robert.” Aaron snapped. “They're mortal beings who pray to us for help. They worship us, we should at least try and do good by them.”  
“Aaron,” Robert said his name as if he was addressing a child. “Just because they pray to us doesn't mean we owe them anything. They should worship us, we are gods y'know?”  
“Could you be any more selfish?” Aaron asked.  
“'Course I could,” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Aaron they're mortal beings. We are immortal. Long after they're gone, we'll still be. Why should we waste our time on those who don't matter?”  
“They matter to me,” Aaron whispered.  
“You're too adorable,” Robert reached out to touch Aaron who flinched away from him.  
“You know what the real solution to this problem is?” Robert asked Aaron. He didn't answer Robert, already knowing what his solution would be. “Sex.”  
“Sex isn't the answer. It's a broken heart, not a slow libido.”  
Robert smirked and mumbled, “Adorable,” under his breath. “Aaron I can feel what she wants. She wants him to grab her, throw her on the ground, and fuck her brains out. It's what all mortal beings want. If you think I'm a sex addict, they're worse.”  
“Why is it always sex with you?” Aaron shouted. “'Look at me I'm Robert, with my powerful god-thighs, sexy body, gorgeous face, and huge cock that I stick into anything that moves.' Not everything is sex, sex, sex, Robert!”  
“How do you know I have a huge cock?” Robert raised one perfect eyebrow and Aaron's face flushed.  
“That's – I-I . . . uh don't know. It's. Never mind that. Robert, sex will not fix her broken heart.”  
“Bet it can,” Robert challenged.  
“And what exactly are you going to do?”  
“Well that's my secret,” Robert said. Since the beginning of time, when the gods were birthed, Aaron or any other god for that matter hadn't seen Robert use any special powers, except those of his thighs.  
“What are you going to reveal yourself to her, flash your thighs and have her hop on your dick?” An image of Aaron doing that exact thing popped into Aaron's head, his whole body flushed and he had to control himself from becoming hard.  
“While that is tempting, and it would work because my thighs are glorious –”  
Aaron's snort cut Robert off.  
“Don't act like you haven't stared at them when you think I don't notice,” Robert smirked.  
“Don't be so full of yourself,” Aaron snapped, but the blush in his cheeks gave him away.  
“Really?” Robert said and took a step closer to Aaron. His hands traveling down his body, coming to his thighs, one hand raised the toga while the other rubbed his thighs seductively. Aaron couldn't keep his eyes off what Robert was doing. His body temperature rising, his mouth had gone dry, and his cock was hardening quickly.  
He turned away from Robert, concealing himself. Robert chuckled as he'd seen exactly how turned on Aaron was.  
Aaron's sounded breathless when he shouted at Robert. “Get on with whatever it is you're going to do and then get away from me.”  
Robert sighed. He knew there was no chance in him leaving Aaron alone until he had him. He needed to know exactly what he was keeping hidden underneath his toga.  
“Fine,” Robert sighed and walked over to the woman. Aaron had calmed down and was able to watch what Robert was doing with a raging hard on showing.  
Robert stood behind the woman and Aaron watched as he ran his hands around her, his hands never actually touching her skin, but it was provocative to say the least. Aaron gasped as soft golden light radiated from Robert's hands, being pushed into the woman. Her body started to change. Her thighs filled out, ass grew, her thin body curved out, and her breasts swelled out to twice their size.  
“What the hell?” Aaron whispered. He looked to the man who's eyes widened and glazed over with lust.  
“Thank the gods,” the man whispered and ran at the woman. He grabbed her and kissed her hard, hands exploring her new body. They fell to the ground, moaning and ripping clothes off.  
“Told you,” Robert said with a huge grin. “Sex fixes everything.”  
“It's a temporary fix,” Aaron said.  
“Really?” Robert asked. “Feel if either of them are brokenhearted anymore?”  
Aaron used his ability to reach out and he couldn't feel either of their pain. What he felt made him moan softly and close his eyes. The sensation was amazing. He snapped out of it when he felt cool hands on his heated skin. He jerked away from Robert.  
“Fine it worked. At least I don't have to change a woman's appearance to get her love.” Aaron didn't wait for whatever snappy comeback Robert would say and ran back into the forest towards Olympus.  
He was close to the bottom of the mountain when something crashed into him from behind, taking him to the ground. He struggled to untangle himself. He knew who it was and wanted nothing more than to be free of Robert. In the midst of the struggle, somehow Robert was able to turn Aaron over, straddle him, and pinned his hands above his hand. Aaron was stuck underneath the god.  
“You're a feisty one,” he laughed and leaned down. Running his nose along Aaron's jawline, the scruff from his facial hair scratching his nose. He placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek.  
“Gerroff me,” Aaron bucked his hips trying to shake Robert off, but he just laughed.  
“We had a bet,” Robert whispered along Aaron's lips. Not touching them, but his cool breath made Aaron's head a little fuzzy.  
“What? No we didn't.”  
“Sure we did,” Robert placed a kiss to corner of Aaron's mouth. “I bet you I could fix their heart break through sex. It worked.”  
“I never agreed to any bet,” Aaron gasped as Robert flicked his tongue out and ran it along the skin below his bottom lip. “That was just you showing off.” He struggled to free himself, but even to Aaron they seemed to be halfhearted attempts.  
“Why are you fighting this,” Robert breathed the words along Aaron's skin. A shiver ran through Aaron. “You want this.” He maneuvered his hold on Aaron's arms, gripping his wrists with one hand, keeping them sufficiently pinned above his head. His free hand ran down the length of Aaron's body, cupping him through his toga. Aaron moaned and pushed himself to create more friction between his crotch and Robert's hand.  
Aaron wanted to fight it, but when you have literal sex god on top of you, touching you in ways that made every sexual sensation you've ever had seem like a joke, made it impossible to fight.  
“Tell me you want me,” Robert demanded. “Tell me you want me, Aaron.” His voice was commanding. It made Aaron moan.  
“I want you,” he whispered. Robert took his hand off Aaron's crotch and let go of his wrists. He cupped his face, brushed his lips lightly against his before crushing his to Aaron's. The kiss was ruff, passionate, and a little painful. Aaron's hands wrapped Robert's waist and slid down to cup his impressive thighs. His hands ran over every inch of them. He wanted to kiss them, taste them, feel the power they held on his tongue.  
Robert flattened his body against Aaron's, grinding his toga covered crotch against Aaron's. The sensations causing both of them to moan into each others mouths. Aaron rolled them over so he was on top. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Robert's neck, across his chest where the toga wasn't covering skin. He flicked his tongue across an uncovered nipple, eliciting a moan from Robert. Aaron smirked and continued down his body til he reached his thighs, lifting the soft material to reveal Robert's thighs.  
His breath hitched and stared in awe at their glory. They were thick, rich, and strong. He wanted them wrapped around him. Aaron leaned in a pressed a kiss to the inside of his left thigh. He licked next, his tongue gliding over the soft skin. The power of his thighs washed over his tongue, filling his mouth, making Aaron moan.  
“Aaron,” Robert gasped. “Touch me.”  
Aaron lifted the toga up to his waste, and found Robert's hard cock staring at him. Aaron smirked, of course the sex god had nothing on underneath. He gripped the base of Robert's cock, and watched as his eyes fluttered shut and got another loud moan from him.  
He knew then that he wanted to give Robert a gift, more than what he was giving him now. He stroked him slowly and moved so he was positioned perfectly between his legs. He ground his hips into Robert's ass and moaned. He leaned over and reached into that part of himself that carried his power. It flowed through his veins, into hands and laid one against Robert's chest, pouring that power into him.  
Robert's back arched, his moans turned feral, eyes rolled back into his head, and head shook from side to side. Aaron kept stroking his cock while he poured his power into him.  
When he stopped, Robert's body crashed back to the ground, his breathing labored and eyes glassy from the pleasure.  
“What the hell was that?” Aaron let go of Robert's cock and leaned down to press a kiss to Robert's lips. “What was that?” Robert gasped again.  
“Love,” Aaron smiled at the dumbfound look on his face.  
“It felt like sex and power and everything amazing,” Robert said. “How the hell does that have anything to do with love?”  
“Love is the most amazing feeling in the world.” Aaron kissed Robert, but it didn't last long as Robert pushed him away.  
“I thought Aphrodite was the goddess of love, not you?”  
“She is,” Aaron peppered kisses along his jawline, “but her power is more lust than love. It's like a watered down version of what you do. Mine is pure concentrated love.”  
“Can you do it again, while your inside me?” Aaron smiled and kissed him. It lasted, their tongues dancing together, both moaning as their bodies rocked together. Aaron pulled away first. “Can you?” Robert asked again.  
“As long as you wrap those thighs around me, I'll give you anything you want.” Robert smirked and kissed him again.  
Aaron pulled back and stripped off toga. He was hard, his cock curving towards his stomach. He watched as Robert stroked himself, and thought that he looked more like a god than ever before.  
Being a god had its perks when it came to sex. They were immortal and didn't have to worry about the necessities as mortals had to when it came to sex.  
Aaron leaned down between Robert's thighs, licking them, drinking in their power. He shivered and placed kisses all over them. He stuck a finger in his mouth, covering it in spit. He circled the finger around Robert's hole, before slowly pushing in. Robert hissed.  
“I've got you,” Aaron said. “He pushed his finger in out of Robert before adding a second finger. He kept working on Robert until he was moaning and pushing back on Aaron's fingers. He pulled them and positioned himself. His pushed his cock into Robert slowly. Robert groaned at the sensation and writhed underneath Aaron.  
“You alright?” Aaron asked.  
“Keep going,” Robert gasped.  
Aaron pushed until he was fully buried inside of Robert. He leaned down and gave him a long slow kiss. “Please,” Robert whined.  
“You sure are needy for a sex god,” Aaron moaned out as he started to pull out of Robert. He was almost fully out before pushing all the way back in. Robert moaned so loud he was sure that all gods on top of Olympus could hear him.  
Robert wrapped his legs around Aaron, his thighs pressing around him, their power making Aaron go faster. As he pounded into Robert, hitting that spot that made Robert's back arch and curse in pleasure, Robert began to beg for it.  
“Do it again. Please, please, please do it again. Touch me now,” Aaron loved the way he begged for it. Aaron slammed his hands down on Robert's chest, pouring his power into him. Robert's entire body stilled as if frozen in time. A long slow groan escaped the god beneath Aaron. It was the most seductive sound he'd ever heard, and Aaron knew it was the greatest pleasure Robert had ever and would ever feel.  
Robert came onto his stomach without Aaron even touching him. He tightened himself around Aaron, and after a few more thrusts, he came inside Robert. He took his hands off Robert's chest, the power disappearing back inside of Aaron. Robert gasped so loud it scared Aaron.  
“Robert?”  
“HOLY SHIT!” Robert screamed. “That was the best orgasm of my immortal life. Thank you.”  
Aaron pulled out of Robert and collapsed next to him. “Got anything bad to say about love now?”  
“Never again,” Robert said breathlessly. Aaron reached down and squeezed one of Robert's thighs. He hated to admit, but he loved them. Wanted them around him again and again.  
“What's that?” Robert asked sitting up. His breathing finally evened out. Aaron sat up with him, searching for the cause of the noise.  
There were voices coming towards them. Out of the trees walked the same couple from the stream. The stopped at the bottom of them mountain and sent a thank you prayer up to the gods.  
Something was different. The woman looked the same as she had before Robert had used his power on her.  
“What happened to her?” Aaron asked.  
“It was just an illusion. It doesn't last. It's just a temporary fix.”  
He looked Aaron right in the eyes. Out of no where Aaron started laughing. Loud, obnoxious, laughter, that stole his breath away, and tears started to leak out of the corner of his eyes. Robert joined in.  
He collapsed against Robert, holding his sides from the ache in his ribs because of all the laughter.  
“God of thighs, more like god of being a complete asshole.” Aaron calmed down. “Temporary fix. You're horrible.”  
“I never claimed to be the god of honesty,” Robert smirked and kissed Aaron.


End file.
